


Historias de San Valentín

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Tres historias, para tres parejas. ¿Cómo pasaran cada una de ellas un día como este?





	1. No pretendas que adivine (Sterek)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/gifts), [Gloria Reina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gloria+Reina).



> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno, esta es una pequeña idea, que surge totalmente debido a la fecha en que estamos. Alguien sugirió en un grupo de Facebook al que pertenezco, que sería buena idea compartir pequeñas historias conmemorando San Valentín y bueno, decidí unirme a eso. La página es de Wincest y J2, pero como recién me acabo de aficionar al Sterek, he decidido añadir una historia también de esta adorable pareja. 
> 
>  
> 
> Las historias son independientes. He querido darles un aire ligero y algo divertido, en el más puro estilo de las comedias románticas, esas películas que todos conocéis, tan típicas de la tarde del sábado. Bueno, quizás el wincest no cumpla tanto esa norma, pero si intenta acercarse.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que las disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolas. 
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Por último, decir que estas historias van dedicadas a Gloria y a Tabora y a todas mis grupies del SPN.E.F., ellas saben quienes son. Un beso para todas.

NO PRETENDAS QUE ADIVINE  
Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski (Teen Wolf)

El silencio le estaba poniendo nervioso, muy nervioso, extremadamente nervioso. ¡¿Por qué no hacía nada?! Stiles no sabía si ponerse a gritar, tirarse de los pelos o sacudirle una colleja a ver si espabilaba de una vez por todas. 

Derek, por su parte, permanecía aparentemente impasible, mirando concienzudamente el paquete sobre la pequeña mesa. Sentado en el sofá, estaba ligeramente inclinado, con los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas y los dedos entrelazados, en un gesto de absoluta concentración. Tenía el ceño fruncido, eso nunca era buena señal. 

Después de lo que parecía un tiempo interminable, Derek se movió, descruzó los dedos y extendió los brazos en dirección al paquete. Stiles se estiró ansioso desde su posición, ridículamente infantil, arrodillado en el reposabrazos del sofá, con una mano sobre el muslo y la otra aferrada al respaldo para no caerse. “Que lo coja ya, que lo coja ya…”, gritaba para sus adentros. 

Los dedos del Alpha rozaron el envoltorio, de un elegante gris marengo y con una discreta cinta plateada. La yema de su índice dio unos ligeros toquecillos en el lateral del paquete, y luego lo giró sobre si mismo, dándole una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, sin ni siquiera levantarlo de la mesa. Tamborileo con los dedos sobre la mesa y se echó de nuevo hacia atrás, alejando las manos de él. 

Stiles cerró los ojos incrédulo y volvió a sentarse sobre sus talones con aire derrotado, exhalando un suspiro de desesperación. Derek abandonó el paquete durante un momento para mirarle, una ceja alzada de modo interrogante, Stiles le respondió de la misma manera, alzando las suyas de manera apremiante y señalando el paquete con la cabeza. El moreno regresó la atención al mismo, mirándolo con desconfianza, para luego volver a Stiles. 

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunta con seriedad. 

Si Stiles fuera un dibujo animado, ahora mismo, su mandíbula debía estar chocando contra el suelo. 

\- ¿Cómo que, qué es? – y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no chillar. Derek no parece apreciar su sarcasmo, porque le mira con una expresión que indica claramente que sigue esperando. Stiles bufa.   
\- ¡Es un paquete!, ¡está envuelto!, cinta brillante, papel satinado, ¡por Dios, un lazo! ¿No te da suficientes pistas? ¡Es un regalo! – y ahora sí que está gritando. 

El verde selva de los ojos del Alpha brilla en una clara advertencia, llamándole a la calma. Stiles se pasa una mano por la cara con clara frustración. 

\- De eso, ya me he dado cuenta – contesta el moreno con calma – pero, ¿por qué?

Stiles inspira profundo y cuenta hacia atrás, recordándose a si mismo, que ya sabía que todo esto no iba a ser fácil. 

\- ¿Cómo que porque, Derek? – dice con la condescendencia de una madre - ¿Qué día es hoy?  
\- 14 de febrero – dice sin más. Stiles alza las manos, en un claro gesto de que ahí está la respuesta para todo.   
\- ¡14 de febrero! ¡San Valentín! – enfatiza señalando de nuevo el regalo, al que ahora Derek, mira con mayor desconfianza. 

\- Dijiste que lo de San Valentín era un invento de los grandes almacenes para hacer el agosto y que la gente que caía en esa trampa consumista era idiota – dice en tono serio.   
\- Ehh… - se rasca detrás de la oreja, algo incómodo – Sí. Si, bueno…, es solo que me apetecía, y bueno, el momento parecía adecuado… - dijo algo sonrojado.   
\- Dijiste que tu no querías nada  
\- ¡No! No quie… Bueno, no es que no quiera, pero, no hace falta claro…, no es obligatorio… Pero vamos…, son cosas que se dicen, ya sabes…- no sabe que decir, está nervioso y Derek le está mirando demasiado serio. No es para nada como había imaginado aquel momento. 

\- No sé. Y no entiendo que digas que no quieres una cosa y luego sea la contraria. Yo no te he comprado nada – y el tono del Alpha suena realmente molesto y enfadado. Se está arrepintiendo muchísimo de haber comprado el regalo, porque lo que menos quiere es discutir con Derek; y porque en secreto, albergaba la esperanza de que el Alpha le hubiera comprado algo y ahora no le está gustando nada, esa punzada de decepción que se ha abierto paso en su pecho.   
\- Da igual… - responde Stiles en un tono mucho más apagado que al principio y desviando la mirada de los ojos del Alpha para centrarla en sus propias manos, que descansan sobre su regazo – Tienes razón, es una tontería. No te preocupes, puedo devolverlo. – Siente las lágrimas formándose bajo sus parpados y un nudo creciéndole en la garganta. Lo único que le apetece es salir de allí y volver a casa. Exhala un largo suspiro y se baja lentamente del reposabrazos, dispuesto a marcharse. 

Derek le sujeta del brazo y tira de el suavemente, hasta sentarlo en su regazo. Stiles rodea el fuerte torso del Alpha con sus brazos y esconde la cara en su cuello, avergonzado. El moreno acaricia su espalda, dándole unos minutos de calma y luego le aparta para poder verle la cara. 

\- Eh, ¿qué pasa? – dice con suavidad, paseando sus ojos preocupados por el rostro del muchacho.   
\- Lo siento… - musita este – solo quería… Es que…, bueno, es nuestra primera vez… - Derek alzó una ceja interrogante, pero sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Stiles golpeó su hombro sin fuerza y el Alpha rio bajito – Nuestra primera vez no, idiota. Nuestro primer San Valentín – dice enfurruñado – Quería que tuviéramos algo…  
\- Shhh… - interrumpió el Alpha dejando un casto beso en sus labios – No estoy enfadado. Solo que ya me conoces, no estoy familiarizado con los dobles sentidos, así que, si quieres algo, dímelo claro, ¿vale?

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, antes de contestar con otro “vale”. Derek le besó de nuevo, un beso un poco más largo, pero igual de inocente. 

\- Entonces… ¿Quieres tu regalo? – preguntó tímidamente. Elevando lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con ese verde que tanto amaba.   
\- Por supuesto – afirmó con rotundidad, haciéndole sonreír. Stiles tuvo que contenerse para no aplaudir de la emoción y se lanzó hacia delante para coger el paquete de la mesa y ponérselo al moreno en la cara.   
\- Anda, trae – dijo Derek riendo. 

Derek comenzó a desenvolverlo, de una forma deliberadamente lenta, desatando con cuidado la cinta, buscando con cuidado cada celo que sujetaba el papel… Stiles estaba literalmente a punto de salirse por el cuello de su camisa de la expectación, y el moreno, estaba disfrutando de ello; en el fondo, le encantaba provocar a ese chico hiperactivo que había vuelto su vida del revés. 

\- ¡¿Quieres abrirlo de una maldita vez?! – gritó quitándole el paquete de las manos, para terminar de arrancar el papel el mismo e incluso abrir la caja que había bajo el envoltorio.  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Es mío! – protestó el Alpha.  
\- Tardas demasiado – sentenció el humano, mostrándole el regalo - ¿Te gusta?

Derek no dijo nada, pero acercó sus manos, más temblorosas de lo que le gustaría admitir a la caja. De su interior, sacó un precioso reloj de caja de acero con esfera negra y una correa de piel cosida a mano, también negra. Dentro de la esfera había un calendario lunar, laboriosamente decorado. Paseó el pulgar por el cristal, admirándolo y luego miró intensamente a Stiles que esperaba ansioso. En sus labios se dibujó una amplia sonrisa y el chico se sintió afortunado, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que el Alpha se mostraba de esa manera, y daba gracias por estar presente cada vez que eso pasaba. 

\- Me encanta… - dijo emocionado – no tenías porque… - Stiles puso el índice sobre sus labios para acallarlo y luego, le arrebató el reloj de las manos, para poder ajustarlo a su muñeca. Derek se dejó hacer, sintiendo el suave roce de los dedos del chico sobre su piel, disfrutando del estremecimiento que eso le provocaba. Se sentía feliz, él le hacía feliz, desde que decidió dar el paso, su vida había cambiado, mejorado, a unos niveles que nunca soñó alcanzar. 

\- ¿Cómo puedo compensarte? – susurró. Quería hacerlo, quería darle el cielo, el sol, la luna, las estrellas. Quería estar con él, para él. Se sentía apenado por no tener un regalo.   
\- Se me ocurren un par de cosas que puedes hacer – contestó con picardía, lo ojos color miel brillando llenos de diversión y deseo. Derek fijó sus orbes verdes en él, minuciosos, absorbiendo cada detalle y atesorándolos para él. Por un momento, pareció perderse.   
\- ¿En qué piensas? – susurró el chico acariciando su mejilla. Derek regresó de donde estuviera.   
\- En que a mí también se me ocurren un par de cosas…

Stiles se rio, buscando después su boca. Se deshicieron en besos, se exploraron con caricias. Lánguidos, cálidos, dejaron que sus cuerpos se expresaran por si mismos, dando y tomando cada uno lo que necesitaba, en una sincronización perfecta. Las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta y cuando por fin cayeron rendidos, el alba ya asomaba por la ventana. 

Se estiró perezoso entre las sabanas. Una sonrisa satisfecha asomó a sus labios cuando llegaron a su mente imágenes de la noche pasada. Derek le hacía perder la razón y aún no era capaz de entender como el moreno le había escogido a él, pero Dios sabe que no iba a preguntárselo. Se sentía afortunado de cada día que pasaba a su lado, aunque a veces pensaba que estaba corriendo una cuenta atrás, que todo tenía un plazo y que quizás, este podría estar cercano. 

Frotándose la cara, desecho la idea. La noche había sido demasiado perfecta para atormentarse con suposiciones de su mente hiperactiva. Sabía exactamente cual era la manera de olvidarse de todas ellas. Se giró aun medio dormido, buscando el calor del cuerpo del Alpha, pero se encontró solo unas sábanas frías. Se incorporó asustado y se permitió respirar de nuevo, cuando vio a Derek sentado en una de las sillas junto a la cama.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó confuso.   
\- Tarde – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa cálida, los ojos de este, se desviaron a un lado de la cama. Stiles los siguió de manera mecánica. Entonces, lo vio. 

Sobre la almohada, en el lado de Derek, un pequeño paquete. Parpadeó confuso y miró al Alpha de manera interrogante. 

\- Madrugué esta mañana – dijo este adivinando su pregunta - ¿No piensas abrirlo?

Stiles miró la caja, pequeña, cuadrada. El corazón estaba empezando a galopar dentro de su pecho de forma descontrolada. 

\- ¡No! – dijo sin pensar. No podía ser, su imaginación se estaba disparando, siempre había tenido demasiada imaginación.   
\- ¿No? – preguntó Derek con una ceja alzada.   
\- ¿Eh?... - ¿qué diablos le pasaba? - ¡Sí!, si que quiero…, si que…

Derek se levantó de la silla y se sentó al borde de la cama, cogió la caja y se la ofreció a Stiles que la miraba como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Las manos le temblaban tanto que casi la tira dos veces, hasta que el Alpha se apiadó de él y le ayudó, colocando las manos sobre las suyas para dar el último paso. Un par de hermosas alianzas de oro blanco, labradas, destacaban sobre el fondo negro del estuche. 

Stiles se quedó sin habla, mirando alternativamente de la caja al rostro del Alpha, que le miraba con una expresión serena.

\- ¿Qué…? – La pregunta fue interrumpida por un largo y cálido beso. 

\- Feliz San Valentín, Stiles…

Fin


	2. Contigo pan y cebolla (J2, Supernatural RPF)

CONTIGO, PAN Y CEBOLLA  
Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki (J2)

\- ¡Alucinante! Esto es alucinante – murmuraba entre dientes mientras seguía caminando. La lluvia caía en una espesa cortina, que le impedía ver más allá de un metro por delante y que le empapaba de pies a cabeza, añadiendo el peso de la ropa mojada y adherida a su cuerpo, al de la maleta que penosamente arrastraba por aquella carretera desierta. 

\- ¿Por qué te haré caso?... si es que no lo sé… - seguía relatando - ¿Por qué coño te hago caso? – preguntó, girando la cabeza y entornando los ojos, intentando ver a la persona que caminaba a su espalda. 

Jared avanzaba con la cabeza gacha, el pelo empapado, cubría parte de su cara que, aunque Jensen no pudiera verla, portaba una expresión mortificada. Como el rubio, arrastraba su propia maleta, mientras que, con la mano libre, levantaba su móvil cada cierto tiempo, intentando encontrar algo de cobertura, lo cual, parecía imposible en aquel recóndito lugar. 

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – continuó molesto. 

Jared cerró los ojos durante un momento y suspiró con cansancio, pensando en que diablos había pasado para que, una escapada que llevaba planeando desde hacía meses y que debía ser algo relajado, romántico y divertido, se hubiera convertido de la noche a la mañana en una pesadilla envuelta en un ambiente típico de una película de Hitchcock. 

Llevaban meses de trabajo agotador, la nueva temporada estaba resultando dura, y a eso, se le sumaban los numerosos compromisos extras, tales como entrevistas, convenciones y distintas apariciones que tenían firmadas y que prácticamente no les dejaban tiempo para disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad, en su prácticamente recién estrenada relación de pareja. Jared había estado pensando en ello, y aunque era un poco cursi, San Valentín, le había otorgado la excusa perfecta para organizar una pequeña escapada para ambos, en algún lugar tranquilo, donde no tuvieran que preocuparse de guardar las apariencias. 

Megan era la que le había hablado de aquel lugar, por lo visto, una de sus amigas lo visitaba regularmente y hablaba maravillas al respecto; incluso le recomendó el alojamiento. Una pequeña finca, rodeada de árboles antiguos y frondosos, que daban privacidad a una bonita cabaña de madera. Las fotos que había estado viendo por internet, eran realmente atrayentes, así que no tardo en ponerse en contacto con el dueño y reservar la fecha. Dos horas después, tenía los billetes de avión y la reserva del coche de alquiler. Había estado realmente emocionado durante todo el proceso, y lo estuvo aún más, cuando al se lo contó a Jensen y pudo ver como a él, también le entusiasmaba la idea. 

Todo se torció, en el mismo momento en el que el avión tomó tierra. Bueno, sería mejor matizar, avión no, avioneta. Tan solo esas pequeñas aeronaves eran capaces de tomar tierra en esa ridículamente corta, tanto que daba miedo, pista de aterrizaje, situada entre árboles y montañas. En la única oficina multiuso que había en el supuesto “aeropuerto”, un hombre de mediana edad, que mascaba chicle con aire aburrido, les informó que el coche que habían alquilado había sufrido un percance y que no estaría disponible en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Para asombro de ambos, no había más coches, el hombre les dijo que no era habitual la visita de forasteros por aquel lugar. 

Después de intentar buscar, razonable pero infructuosamente, una solución al problema del transporte, Jared entró, en lo que podría decirse, un estado de cólera de proporciones épicas, y claro, eso sumado al tamaño y porte de Jared, impresionó bastante al apático oficinista; que, después de varias llamadas, les consiguió un pequeño utilitario, que debía tener casi los mismos años que ellos dos juntos, pero que al menos, les llevaría hasta la cabaña. O esa era la idea…

Tras una hora de tortuoso y lento camino por medio de lo que los locales llamaban carretera, pero que ellos, solo podían calificar de pista forestal, llena de baches y piedras, el radiador había empezado a echar humo, la temperatura subió de golpe y el viejo automóvil, finalizó su agonía con un sobrecogedor estertor antes de morir del todo. Se hizo realmente daño en la mano mientras golpeaba el volante con rabia, bajo la mirada incrédula de Jensen. La cobertura era inexistente, después de una hora en el coche, sin que ni un alma pasara por allí, hicieron un cálculo rápido con el mapa y pensaron que sería mejor moverse, en una hora y media o así, podrían llegar a la cabaña y además, cabía la posibilidad de que, en algún punto del camino, encontraran cobertura. 

Estaba claro que eran hombres de ciudad, no eran buenos para los cálculos, ni para la orientación, ni para nada que tuviera que ver con estar perdidos en medio de la nada. El cielo se había cubierto en un tiempo record, rodeándoles de oscuridad a pesar de que aún no eran las siete de la tarde; lo que había empezado como un pequeño chispeo, había terminado en la lluvia torrencial que ahora mismo les azotaba y que les estaba robando las fuerzas, a la vez que caldeando los ánimos. Y por eso ahora, Jensen estaba cabreado y él, a punto de llorar de la impotencia e intentando evitar una discusión, que solamente les iba a hacer daño.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – había preguntado Jensen.   
\- Ya te he dicho que lo siento – contestó con voz derrotada, para después, pasar por delante del rubio, abriendo la marcha. Jensen le siguió, después de dar una brusca patada a una rama, mascullando aun entre dientes su rabia. 

Después de un tiempo que se les hizo eterno, alcanzaron a ver un pequeño letrero de madera, que indicaba el comienzo de la propiedad. Ambos suspiraron aliviados, la noche se les había echado encima y apenas veían con la linterna de los móviles, que al menos, habían servido para algo útil. Aligeraron el paso, cuando distinguieron entre la oscura cortina de agua, las sombras negras que debían delinear el contorno de la cabaña. La risa nerviosa pero aliviada que les había brotado al saberse al fin a salvo, se congeló en sus caras cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, como para hacerse una idea del estado del lugar. 

\- No puede ser… - susurró Jensen. Jared estaba pálido, frente la puerta, mirando atónito la desvencijada madera y sin atreverse a mirar a su pareja. – Esto es una broma, ¿no? – continuó alzando un poco más la voz - ¡Esto es una puta broma! – gritó al fin – Te has pasado Jay…, te lo juro, esta vez te has pasado – dijo frotándose la cara con la mano. 

\- Lo siento Jen…. Yo…, yo no… - Jared miraba sin creer, siguiendo con sus ojos todo el contorno de aquel desvencijado lugar, cuya madera estaba agrietada y podrida de humedad en las paredes y cuyo suelo se hundía peligrosamente; los cristales de las ventanas estaban opacos y un banco en la entrada, se inclinaba precariamente, por la falta de una pata. – No sé Jensen… Te lo juro, no entiendo nada – dijo con voz estrangulada. Jensen inspiró con fuerza mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz. 

\- Da igual… Vamos dentro, anda. Al menos no nos mojaremos. O eso espero… 

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y tras un pequeño forcejeo, consiguió abrirla. No pudo decidir que era más desolador, el interior o el exterior. La luz parpadeaba inestable en una pequeña bombilla que pendía de un cable, amenazando con aumentar el dolor de cabeza que ya le acompañaba hace rato. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría los viejos muebles que, sin duda, habían visto tiempos mejores. El sitio era pequeño, un salón cocina, con una pequeña chimenea; un dormitorio, con una cama de matrimonio y un par de mesillas y un baño, tan estrecho, que tendría que meterse en el plato de ducha para dejar el espacio necesario para poder cerrar la puerta. 

\- Por lo menos hay sabanas limpias… - dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta del armario. 

Jared permanecía de pie, en medio de aquel salón cocina, inmóvil, mirando descorazonado de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer y sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Aquello no era lo que había imaginado, aquello era una absurda broma, una pesadilla. Jensen estaba enfadado y tenía razón, suerte tendría si después de esto no le mandaba a paseo. Él y sus ideas absurdas. Si se hubieran quedado en casa, ahora estarían relajadamente en el sofá, disfrutando de una peli o haciendo otras cosas muchísimo más agradables. Era todo por su culpa. 

Jensen salía de la habitación, después de haber puesto las sabanas en la cama, cuando le vio allí de pie, con esa expresión mezcla de preocupación y culpa. 

\- Ehh… - dijo con suavidad, acercándose a él – siento haberte gritado. Estaba nervioso, cansado y…, míranos, estamos empapados – Jensen tocó su brazo con cariño, llamando su atención.   
\- Yo…, no sé que decir… Lo siento… - respondió con la cabeza gacha – esto no es para nada lo que había planeado. 

La luz del techo parpadeó con fuerza y ambos alzaron la mirada preocupados. Después de cuatro o cinco amenazas, finalmente, se apagó dejándoles a oscuras. 

\- ¡Mierda! – masculló.   
\- Jay…  
\- ¡No, joder! Me voy a la cama…, lo siento, de veras… - respondió con la voz estrangulada.   
\- Jay… - pero el chico ya había pasado por delante, y se estaba desnudando en la habitación, buscando un pijama seco y metiéndose en la cama echo un ovillo, tapándose hasta la cara. 

Jensen le miró apenado, a pesar de su ataque de ira, sabía que Jared se había esforzado por preparar algo especial para ambos. Él era así para todo, entusiasta y entregado, con la misma ilusión que un niño. Se sentía afortunado de tenerlo a su lado, de sentir su energía desbordante contagiándole cada mañana. Se cambió de ropa, rezando porque no se cogieran una pulmonía después de eso y pensando que decir para que los ojos del castaño, recuperaran el brillo que lucían esa misma mañana y que ahora estaba opacado por la decepción y la tristeza. 

A la luz del móvil, encontró algo de leña y pudo encender un pequeño fuego en la chimenea que, a parte del calor, aportaba un poco de luz en aquella penumbra en la que se encontraban. Trasteó por cajones y armarios, hasta por fin, encontrar varias velas que dispuso de manera estratégica y que le dieron un poco de tranquilidad. 

En el proceso de investigación, había encontrado varias cosas útiles y poco a poco, fue conformando una idea en su cabeza. Prepararlo todo le llevó, más o menos, una hora, y cuando terminó, tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama al lado de Jared, acariciando su hombro con cariño.

\- ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó con suavidad. Jared se enroscó más sobre si mismo, como si fuera capaz de ocultar ese cuerpo enorme que le acompañaba. Jensen rio bajito y llevó la mano, esta vez, a su frente, apartándole el pelo aún mojado, acariciando con delicadeza su cara. – Vamos…, no puedes engañarme. Sé que estas despierto, tu roncas.   
\- No ronco – protestó con un puchero, girándose un poco en la cama y mirándole a la cara. Sus ojos brillaban húmedos y Jensen sabía que había llorado, aun así, decidió obviarlo y no aumentar así su vergüenza – Si que lo haces – se burló, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios.   
– Anda, ¿por qué no te levantas un rato? Aún es temprano.  
\- De verdad…, no me apetece – contestó en tono apagado. Jensen enredó su mano con la de él y se levantó, tirando de su brazo.   
\- Vamos…, después de que me has arrastrado hasta aquí, no puedes decirme que no. Me lo debes…  
\- Joder, Jen… no me lo eches más en cara, bastante mal me siento… - respondió, bajando la mirada.   
\- Vaaamos… - dijo el rubio dando un apretón a su mano. 

De mala gana, Jared se levantó y le siguió a rastras hasta el salón, precariamente iluminado con las velas pero que, aun así, lucía extrañamente cálido. Dos de ellas, estaban situadas en medio de la mesa, que estaba puesta. Unos desportillados platos de loza, un par de copas desiguales, al igual que los cubiertos que debían pertenecer a tres cuberterías diferentes y lo que parecía ser comida en distintos boles y fuentes. 

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – preguntó asombrado. Jensen le ofreció una de sus perfectas sonrisas y le acompañó a la mesa.   
\- Siéntate – pidió – rebuscando por ahí, encontré varias latas. – Jared le miró desconfiado – Tranquilo, mire las fechas de caducidad, están en buen estado, no vamos a intoxicarnos ni nada de eso, espero, con la suerte que estamos llevando… Cogí las patatas y los pocos frutos secos que llevábamos para el viaje y he compuesto una cena improvisada. ¿Qué te parece?  
\- No sé que decir…- respondió nervioso mientras se sentaba – me parece increíble… - y por fin, Jensen, vio asomar de nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.   
\- Bueno – dijo con un gesto de la mano, restando importancia – no tan increíble… No he encontrado nada de alcohol – continuó mientras acababa de rellenar las copas con un líquido ámbar. Jared alzó una ceja interrogante y el agito el brick que llevaba en la mano - ¿No te suena? Zumo de manzana – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Jared no pudo evitarlo, una sonora carcajada escapó de su pecho, resonando con fuerza en toda la sala. 

\- Estas loco… - dijo al fin cuando consiguió serenarse.  
\- Si, bueno… tengo que estarlo un poco para aguantarte, ¿no? – sus ojos brillaban en una mirada divertida, pero intensa, que estaba azorando al castaño. Jared negó con la cabeza, mientras se mordía el labio de una manera que estaba haciendo estragos en la mente del rubio.   
\- Gracias… - el tono fue bajo y cálido, y por momentos el aire se sintió más denso, mientras sus ojos se seguían explorando.   
\- No las merece, al fin y al cabo, todo esto fue idea tuya… - respondió con una sonrisa.  
\- Si... Todo este desastre – rio – mejor me hubiera estado quietecito.   
\- Mira Jay…, esto que voy a decir, es una cursilada de proporciones inimaginables y negaré siempre haberla dicho, aunque me torturen. Pero…, da igual el lugar, da igual la situación, mojados, en una cabaña que se cae a cachos, en mitad de la nada, sin luz…; ¡todo!, todo está bien si estoy contigo. Y aunque te grite o me queje como un descosido, no quisiera estar en otro lugar, más que a tu lado. Me haces feliz, Jay. Soy más feliz contigo. – sentenció, ante el asombro del castaño que le miraba anonadado. 

Jared se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó una de las copas en su mano, invitando a Jensen a acompañarlo. 

\- Feliz San Valentín… - susurró a modo de brindis.   
\- Feliz San Valentín…, por el primero de muchos… - contestó, brindando. 

Jared dejó la copa en la mesa, acercándose a Jensen y buscando sus labios, deleitándose en ellos, olvidándose de todo lo que habían pasado, para centrarse en esa calidez que siempre le transmitían, esa sensación de estar en el lugar correcto y con la persona adecuada. Jensen respondió al beso, de una manera lenta e incitadora, provocándole sutilmente con su lengua, haciéndole desear mucho más. 

\- ¿Cenamos? – preguntó el rubio, cuando al fin se separaron. El verde de sus ojos estaba turbio, mientras derramaba su aliento cálido, sobre sus labios.   
\- Creo que se me ha quitado el hambre – contestó él, mientras deslizaba sus enormes manos sobre los muslos del mayor. 

Una sonrisa ladina asomó a los labios de Jensen, sus ojos se oscurecieron cargados de deseo, mientras atraía el rostro del menor, con una posesiva mano sobre su nuca, intensificando un beso que había empezado con cierta ternura, para transformarlo en algo salvaje y cargado de necesidad. Jared no opuso resistencia y se entregó a él con el mismo entusiasmo del rubio y moviéndose hasta estar sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de este. 

Las manos se perdieron bajo la ropa, tanteando lugares conocidos y cálidos, erizando la piel a su paso, haciéndola sudar, vibrar, contraerse… Las bocas se deshicieron, henchidas de todo tipo de besos, maltratadas por los dientes, sanadas por las lenguas; ardientes, deseosas, curiosas…   
Acabaron en la cama, meciéndose el uno al otro, extrayendo gemidos necesitados, alimentándose de ellos, saciándose en el calor y la entrega del otro cuerpo. La noche pasó en un momento y el alba les encontró, saciados y sudorosos, descansando el uno en los brazos del otro. 

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – el grito los sobresaltó a ambos. - ¿Quién es? ¡Salga! Esto es una propiedad privada… 

Los dos saltaron de la cama, buscando azorados sus pijamas. Salieron con precaución, para encontrarse a un hombre de unos sesenta años que les miraba perplejo con una escopeta en la mano. Jared alzó las palmas en son de paz. 

\- Eh, eh, eh… Tranquilo… ¿Quién es usted? Nosotros hemos alquilado este lugar – dijo avanzando despacio hacia el hombre. Jensen le sujetó del brazo para mantenerlo en el sitio, mirando preocupado el arma que este llevaba.   
\- ¿Alquilado? – preguntó perplejo. De repente sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera tenido una revelación - ¿Usted es el Sr. Padalecki? – Jared asintió tímidamente y para su alivio, el hombre bajó el arma. – Y ¿qué hace aquí?

Ahora eran ellos los que le miraban sin comprender.

\- ¿Por qué no están en la cabaña? – ambos se miraron perplejos.  
\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Jensen – Esto es la cabaña, ¡estamos en la cabaña! ¿no? Pasamos un cartel con el nombre de la finca…, se supone que es aquí – elucubró buscando una explicación. Para mayor asombro de ambos, el hombre empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.   
\- ¿Pero ustedes no habían visto las fotos de la casa?  
\- Si – dijo Jared – pero llegamos de noche, no se veía nada y lo único que encontramos fue esto. Pensamos que era uno de esas ofertas falsas. 

El hombre los miraba con algo de lastima, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que le brotaban a causa de la risa. La cara de ellos había abandonado la sorpresa, para reflejar algo de molestia ante la actitud del tipo, que no hacía más que reírse en su cara. 

\- Vamos, salgan – dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto con la mano para que le siguieran. La noche de lluvia torrencial, había dado paso a una mañana despejada, en la que los rayos de sol se reflejaban en el prisma de las gotas, que aún adornaban las briznas del césped y las hojas de los árboles. A unos trescientos metros, se alzaba una preciosa cabaña, que Jared reconoció al instante. Se giraron echando un vistazo crítico al lugar en que estaban, para luego volver a mirar al hombre de forma interrogante. 

\- Es la antigua cabaña, donde se alojaban los obreros mientras se construía la casa – dijo el hombre entendiendo la muda pregunta – Lleva siglos sin usarse, y tienen suerte de que no se les haya caído sobre la cabeza en una noche como la de ayer. 

\- Si, una suerte… - dijo Jensen en tono enfadado y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Jared – Te mato – dijo – ahora sí que te mato.  
Jared miraba la flamante cabaña, a tan solo unos metros, pensando en todo lo que habían pasado la noche anterior y estalló en carcajadas. Agarró las mejillas de Jensen y le atrajo en un beso lento y profundo, sin importarle para nada la presencia de aquel hombre. 

\- Te recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste anoche… Además…, de ninguna manera allí, hubiera sido una noche tan especial como esta – dijo volviendo a besarle. Jensen sonrió en el beso, entregándose a él con pura languidez. 

\- Te quiero – dijo, cuando al fin se separaron.   
\- Yo también te quiero… 

Fin


	3. Porque una gran historia, no comienza con alguien comiendo ensalada (wincest, Supernatural)

PORQUE UNA GRAN HISTORIA, NO EMPIEZA CON ALGUIEN COMIENDO ENSALADA  
Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester (Wincest)

 

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Sam con curiosidad. 

Estaban en un pequeño motel de Pensilvania, investigando un posible nido de vampiros. Habían pasado la mañana preguntando aquí y allá, recopilando testimonios e intentando hacerse una idea de la situación. Ahora, a las ocho de la noche, Sam estaba trabajando con su portátil, mientras Dean estaba recostado en el sofá, leyendo los informes que el sheriff local les había facilitado; o al menos, eso aparentaba. 

Dean llevaba rato con la mirada perdida, deslizando el índice sobre sus labios en actitud pensativa y el ceño algo fruncido. La curiosidad innata del menor, hacía tiempo que se había puesto en alerta. 

\- ¿Eh? – contestó el mayor, algo ausente.   
\- ¿Qué si te pasa algo? – repite. Dean carraspea algo nervioso y se endereza en su asiento, ordenando los informes en su mano.   
\- No. Nada, ¿Qué tendría que pasar? – contesta algo molesto.   
\- No sé, dímelo tú. Estas raro 

Sam lo dice en tono casual, pero en realidad, esta algo preocupado. Dean lleva unos días extraño, ausente y pensativo y eso, nunca es bueno en él, eso significa que algo le está carcomiendo por dentro, minando sus pensamientos como la gota que, aunque minúscula, poco a poco y con el tiempo, horada un pozo profundo. Apenas hace cinco meses que escapó del infierno y Sam sabe que aún le oculta muchas cosas, pero confía en que su hermano al fin se abra con él, solo espera que no sea demasiado tarde. 

\- No estoy raro – protestó con desdén – en esta familia, el único raro eres tú. Así que, calla y sigue a lo tuyo enano. – la sonrisa canalla asoma a sus labios, siempre satisfecho de poder meterse con su hermano, a pesar de que no es en eso en lo que está pensando. Sam bufa, harto de un mote que hace años que no tiene sentido y vuelve a lo suyo, ignorando a Dean. 

Son las diez de la noche y la situación no ha cambiado. Sam mira de reojo a su hermano, que continua absorto, fingiendo leer. Su pierna se mueve en un vaivén constante y si se sigue mordiendo las uñas así, dentro de nada va a tener muñones en vez de dedos. 

\- ¿No vas a salir? – ataca de nuevo el castaño. Dean se detiene y le mira, el verde de sus ojos parece sorprendido y por un segundo, a Sam, le parece que brilla con algo de pánico.   
\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta algo más rápido de lo necesario. Sam lo mira con una ceja alzada.   
\- No se… Es 14 de febrero, es San Valentín…  
\- ¿Y? – ahora sí que Sam se está asustando.   
\- ¿Cómo que, y? ¿Qué pasa con eso de las mujeres solas y desesperadas, deseando regalar el amor que les sobra, y que quién eres tú para negarles nada?  
\- Si, bueno… - dice rascándose la nuca de forma nerviosa – Eso es cierto…, pobres… - carraspea – pero, no sé, estamos con el caso. No me parece bien dejarte aquí con todo el trabajo…  
\- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermano? – interrumpe Sam, mirándole anonadado. 

Dean se calla, le mira durante unos segundos. Sam siente el escrutinio de sus ojos, parecen confundidos, preocupados, está pensando en preguntar, cuando por fin, parece que Dean va a decir algo. Espera, pero al final nada, la expresión confusa de su hermano, desaparece bajo esa mascara de autosuficiencia canalla que tiene tan bien ensayada, se levanta de un salto y alcanza la chaqueta que colgaba del respaldo de una de las sillas. 

\- ¿Sabes qué? – dice, colocándose el cuello de la misma – Tienes razón. Es por una buena causa – ríe - ¿No quieres venir? Te vendría bien hermanito, tienes cara de acumular demasiadas tensiones – bromeó.   
\- Paso – contesta el castaño, con una sonrisa que no ilumina sus ojos – No me va lo de ir rogando.   
\- ¡Eh! – protesta ofendido – Yo no ruego, solo les dejo ver mi disponibilidad – dice abriendo los brazos y mostrándose a si mismo, con una sonrisa en los labios que calienta e hiere a la vez, el corazón del más alto – No me esperes levantado…

Dean se sienta al volante del Impala y se siente estúpido, estúpido y cobarde. ¿A quién pretende engañar? Está ahí, desde siempre, por mucho que haya tratado de ignorarlo. Ir al infierno le ha abierto los ojos, cuando pensó que lo había perdido todo, que ya nunca tendría la oportunidad. Tiene la decisión, pero le falta el valor y eso es como no tener nada. Gira la llave y el motor de su nena ronronea, sale del estacionamiento del motel, sin saber realmente que hacer. 

Sam suspira cuando la puerta se cierra, una sonrisa triste asoma a sus labios. Quisiera que fuera de otra manera, pero ese es Dean, el canalla, el seductor, el mujeriego…, oh, por supuesto que su hermano es mucho más que eso, es el protector y el amigo, es su punto de encuentro, donde Sam puede ser Sam, Samuel, Sammy, porque su hermano conoce y comprende a todos y cada uno de ellos. Si, Dean es mucho más, pero ahora son cosas que no vienen al cuento. 

Dean ha perdido la cuenta, los vasos se suceden en la barra, llenos, vacíos y otra vez llenos. Sigue allí, solo bebiendo. No han sido pocas las chicas que se han acercado, dispuestas a compartir la soledad de ese día, en el que estar con alguien es una premisa obligada. Rubias, morenas, de sonrisas cálidas y piel suave. Dean las coquetea de forma innata, les sonríe de forma pícara y las deslumbra con el brillo esmeralda de su mirada, pero al final, nada. Las chicas se aburren y buscan otros objetivos más dispuestos, quizás el rubio era una expectativa demasiado alta. 

Sam despierta sobresaltado, alguien forcejea con la cerradura de la puerta. Se levanta con sigilo, llevando consigo el puñal que siempre guardan bajo la almohada. Toma el pomo de la puerta con una mano, mientras su otro brazo, armado, se tensa dispuesto a atacar. Abre de golpe y el cuerpo que forcejeaba con la cerradura, trastabilla hacia delante, a punto de caer. 

\- ¿Dean? – pregunta con un medio gritito, a la vez que le toma del brazo con rapidez, evitando que se estampe contra el suelo. Dean se incorpora inestable y le mira con los ojos turbios y una sonrisa idiota.   
\- Saaammy… - responde con dificultad – Lo siento tío… ¿te he despertado? – Sam lo mira con una ceja alzada y una expresión que viene a decir, “¿tú que crees?” – Dean parece apenado e intenta como puede justificarse – No se…, no.., no sé que demonios pasa con la llave…, ha sido la maldita llave Sammy, es su culpa… te lo juro…, mira… - dice levantando la mano, para mostrar a la culpable. Cuando la tiene delante, la mira extrañado - ¿Dónde está?... Sammy… ¿Dónde…? La tenía aquí… - dice mirando confundido a un lado y a otro. 

Sam cierra los ojos y suspira cansado, está demasiado dormido para lidiar con un Dean tan borracho. Se agacha con cara de fastidio y recoge las llaves del suelo, poniéndolas en la mano de su hermano que sonríe triunfal - ¡Ves! Te dije que las tenía… - afirma satisfecho - ¿Qué haces levantado? – dice mirándole con curiosidad, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba allí. 

\- Nada – responde enfadado – Anda vamos, te llevo a la cama. – rodea su cintura para darle algo de estabilidad y empieza a tirar de él.   
\- ¿Estas enfadado? – pregunta afligido.   
\- No…, pero la próxima vez, le dices a la de turno que te tiene que aguantar toda la noche y no pasarme a mí el marrón.  
\- Estas enfadado… - afirma cuando Sam le obliga a sentarse en la cama. El menor le ignora y empieza a quitarle la chaqueta, pero Dean le coge las manos entre las suyas y le mira con ojos de cordero degollado – No te enfades…- ruega, el labio le tiembla y aprieta sus manos con una cierta desesperación – no conmigo… por favor Sammy, no puedes enfadarte conmigo…

Sam está enfadado, y molesto, pero no puede ser inmune a esa mirada tan expresiva, tan abierta, que está cargada de tristeza y preocupación. Se arma de paciencia y sonríe, apartando las manos de su hermano, para poder desvestirle. 

\- No me enfado Dean – dice con condescendencia – ahora, déjame ayudarte, ¿vale?

La cara de Dean se ilumina como la de un niño, sonrisa de oreja a oreja y arruguitas en los ojos y Sam no puede evitar reír para sus adentros, viéndole de esa guisa. Dean se deja hacer, como un crio pequeño al que su madre ayuda a desvestirse, levanta los brazos cuando se lo pide y así, puede sacarle la camiseta. Sam se agacha para desatarle las botas y es cuando siente las manos de su hermano, enredándose en su pelo. 

\- Lo tienes muy largo… - afirma en tono crítico, mientras desliza los dedos entre las sedosas hebras – deberías cortarlo un poco, aunque te queda bien…, siempre te ha quedado bien.

Sam levanta la cabeza, mirándole con extrañeza, las manos del mayor aun entre su pelo. 

\- ¿No es, que me hace parecer una chica? – pregunta divertido. Dean le mira extrañado un momento, como si no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando y luego se pone serio.   
\- No – susurra – tu nunca podrías parecer una chica.  
\- Dean…, ¿estás bien? – Dean asiente en silencio, pero sus ojos están clavados en él, de una manera que le hace estremecer. Sam aparta la mirada y vuelve a la tarea de quitarle las botas. Dean se inclina y hunde la nariz en su cabello, inspirando con fuerza. Sam se aparta un poco, aturdido. 

\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy con mi pelo? – Dean tiene una mirada pacífica y una sonrisa melancólica.   
\- Me gusta su olor – afirma, Sam continua con su mirada interrogante – ahora…, es diferente a cuando eras pequeño, ¿sabes? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te lavaba la cabeza? – pregunta emocionado.   
\- Me acuerdo…- responde Sam con una sonrisa.   
\- Odiabas el champú de fresa…   
\- ¿Quién no lo odiaría? – dijo Sam – Papá siempre lo compraba porque era para niños y tú, siempre te las apañabas para conseguir uno de coco, que era el que me gustaba – Sam ríe al recordar y Dean le mira con una sonrisa beatífica.   
\- Ahora hueles distinto…, a limón y a menta… - dijo pensativo – también me gusta 

Sam le mira sin entender, sus ojos se cruzan y puede jurar que son dos galaxias chocando, miles y miles de estrellas dispersándose por doquier, la teoría del infinito, la lee, pero no la alcanza a comprender. Dean es ahora mismo un misterio para él, y no sabe si es porque esta borracho, porque él está dormido o por si está viendo cosas que solo quiere ver. Dean desliza sus dedos otra vez por su cabello, desde su frente a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, alternando una mano con otra, mirando a través de él, como si estuviera en otro lugar, perdido en su mente. 

\- Me gustaba lavarte la cabeza… - susurra. 

\- ¿Dean? – Sam sostiene sus muñecas y le detiene, las aparta de su pelo y le mira interrogante. El pulso le late en las venas con un ritmo desbocado y que no se siente con fuerzas de controlar - ¿qué pasa?  
\- No pasa nada… - contesta repentinamente serio, como si hubiera desaparecido todo efecto del alcohol. Sam, de repente, se siente cohibido y sabe que deben terminar esa conversación, que se les está yendo de las manos.   
\- Has bebido demasiado – afirma, intentando echarlo. Dean se resiste.   
\- No lo suficiente… - susurra, desviando la mirada de los ojos grises de su hermano – aún recuerdo las preguntas…

Sam se frota los ojos con cansancio y no sabe si quiere saber, lo que si sabe es que Dean le va a volver loco. 

\- ¿Qué preguntas Dean? Dios…, porque no te habrás quedado con la rubia, o con la morena, o con lo que fuera que estabas buscando – murmulla cansado.   
\- ¡No estaba buscando! – protesta ofendido, para un segundo después, volver a bajar el tono – No estaba buscando…, lo había encontrado Sammy…, ya lo había encontrado – y hay resignación en su voz y un punto de melancolía.   
\- ¿El qué, Dean? – El rubio sigue callado, con la mirada perdida, recorriendo las paredes y el techo de la habitación. Cuando vuelve a fijarse en él, de nuevo, parece sorprendido de verle allí, el verde de sus ojos es turbio otra vez, aguado por el exceso de alcohol, que ahora se refleja también en su cara, en ese intento absurdo de sonrisa. Dean intenta coordinar su mano para alcanzar la mejilla del menor, acariciándola con dedos temblorosos. Sam siente como un escalofrío recorre su columna, pero no se mueve, no dice nada. 

\- Sammy… ¿quieres ser mi Valentín? – dice con una sonrisa alcoholizada. 

Sam se levanta como un resorte, como si le hubieran tocado con un cable pelado, y la electricidad le hubiera lanzado un metro hacia atrás. Levanta las manos, como si quisiera marcar una distancia, algo innecesario, ya que Dean, no se ha movido del lugar. 

\- ¡Suficiente! – grita – Ya es suficiente… Estas como una cuba, así que, ahora mismo te metes en la cama y te duermes. Ya hablaremos mañana… o mejor, no, no hablamos. Solo..., solo duerme 

Sam le empuja por los hombros y le obliga a acostarse, tira de la manta y le tapa. La cara de Dean se torna angustiada. 

\- ¿No me quieres? – pregunta en tono acusador. Sam suspira desesperado.  
\- Claro que te quiero, eres mi hermano  
\- Yo no te quiero así – afirma enfurruñado.   
\- Dean… 

Sam está a punto de entrar en crisis, con el corazón enfrentado a la razón, sabiendo que no puede rendirse, aunque le esté costando la vida, porque Dean le mira de una manera que le calienta por dentro, que le acelera el corazón y le dificulta hasta la respiración. El rubio estira el brazo y le toma del cuello de la camiseta, tirando de el y obligándole a acercarse. Sus miradas se cruzan, ambas interrogantes, nerviosas, llenas de dudas. El alcohol finalmente sirve de algo, rompe tabúes, corta ataduras de años y da el valor necesario o simplemente, la capacidad de actuar sin pensar. 

Por eso Dean, se impulsa y sus labios rozan los de su hermano, suaves, cálidos tentativos. Sam cierra los ojos, su respiración se vuelve pesada, sabe que debe apartarse, pero no se siente capaz, solo quiere un poco más, conocer un poco más el sabor de los labios de su hermano; por eso, responde al beso, disfrutando de los mullidos labios de Dean, dejando que la lengua de este le acaricie, abriendo la boca, permitiéndole entrar y gimiendo de placer cuando su propia lengua, saborea el sabor amargo del whisky en la del rubio. 

El beso termina y ambos respiran agitados, frente con frente, respirando aún el aliento del otro. La cordura vuelve a la mente de Sam y dice lo que no quiere decir, pero que es necesario. 

\- Esto no está bien, Dean. Estas demasiado borracho y yo…, no debería… - Sam tiene los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano.   
\- No estoy borracho – afirma – se lo que quiero…, lo que he querido desde hace tiempo. ¿Tú no lo quieres? 

Sam tiene ganas de reír, de gritar, ¿qué si no lo quiere? Es lo que ha estado deseando, cada día, cada hora, desde siempre, pero no puede ser así, necesita que Dean se lo diga en plenas facultades, no podría soportar cargar con la culpa y el arrepentimiento de dejarse llevar por una noche de alcohol y penas. 

\- Duérmete, Dean. Hablamos mañana – se separa con dificultad y se mete en la cama, ignorando la mirada decepcionada de su hermano. Va a ser una noche muy larga. A las cuatro de la mañana, el colchón se hunde a su lado, Dean está allí, con un aire desvalido en la mirada.   
\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? – pregunta en voz baja – solo dormir…, lo juro. Tengo frio… - dice bajando la mirada. 

Sam le mira y sonríe, Dean siempre tiene frio, al contrario que él, que es una estufa con patas; antes, cuando eran más jóvenes, eran muchas las veces que compartían la cama. Sam se echa a un lado y aparta las mantas, para que su hermano se deslice en su interior y luego taparlos a ambos. Dean rodea su cintura y se pega a su espalda, ronroneando de gusto, para caer dormido un momento después. 

Por la mañana, Sam se despierta con la insidiosa sensación de que alguien le está observando, y abre los ojos, solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba equivocado. Dean está a su lado, apoyado sobre su codo y observándole desde lo alto con los ojos entornados. Su rostro serio, le hace sentirse preocupado. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta.   
\- No estaba borracho – Sam alza una ceja a modo sarcástico – Bueno, si, estaba borracho – continua – pero quería decir lo que dije.   
\- ¿Lo de que sea tu Valentín? – bromea el menor.   
\- Sí. Quiero que seas mi Valentín – Sam le mira con ambas cejas alzadas. Dean se queda pensativo, repitiendo la frase en su cabeza - ¡Joder! – exclama – la verdad es que eso suena fatal cuando no tienes unas copas de más – dice con cara de espanto. 

Sam estalla en carcajadas, ante la cara horrorizada de su hermano, que le sigue un segundo después, dejándose caer sobre el colchón y secándose las lágrimas que le ha provocado la risa. Cuando esta desaparece, los dos quedan inmóviles, uno junto al otro, mirando el techo de la habitación. 

\- Todo lo que dije es cierto – dice al cabo de un rato. Sam permanece callado y Dean espera, hasta que no puede hacerlo más - ¿No tienes nada que decir? – pregunta, temiendo en parte la respuesta. 

Sam se incorpora, y como había hecho él mismo solo un momento antes, se apoya sobre su codo, para luego mirarle fijamente. Dean le aguanta la mirada, asustado, pero resuelto a aceptar lo que sea, con la tranquilidad del que ya hizo todo lo que pudo, ahora la pelota no está en su tejado. El menor se inclina, sin apartar la mirada de la suya y le besa con suavidad, una casta caricia que dice más de lo que se puede decir con palabras. 

\- Si – afirma con una pequeña sonrisa – quiero ser tu Valentín. 

FIN


End file.
